


Short Fic's

by Livelaugh



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelaugh/pseuds/Livelaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just short fics of Agron and Nasir =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken

oki. my first fic… i’m so not a writer. nor is my english any good… but here it is *hids*

Nagron fic: Idea from this post (http://livelovesmilelaugh1.tumblr.com/post/47290110243/seriously-was-it-just-me-who-thought-eee-ceasar)

The weather was harsh the sun would burn the skin, as night would come it would turn that burned flesh into ice. The voices of fight still echoed within the mountains walls. ”We will give you the 500 men. But not Agron.” Nasir hissed at that, Spartacus pushed his foot against Ceasars throat. ”The german remains with me.”

Agron was in the tent breathing shallow as he looked at the top of the tent hollow. Nasir cleaned Agron’s hands gently as looking at him worried. ”Agron?” he voiced once more his voice broken as he kept himself from crying. Agron came back to him broken in every way, Ceasar had broken his love in those months apart. Nasir sniffed and leaned down and kissed Agron’s scar above his heart, ”Agron?” He still didn’t respond, Nasir carried away the bowl and bloody cloths then moved back to Agron that now had his eyes closed. Nasir made sure the tent was closed and laid next to Agron his fingers stroking his face specially the bruises that started to fade. Nasir started to prey to the gods murmuring the thanks for bringing his love back to him.

Flashback:  
Nasir entered the tent frowning as he saw Ceasar on the ground as Gannicus hit him again, ”Is it him? That killed Agron?” Nasir asked feeling the heat of hatred and licked his lips as he moved towards Ceasar threatening.

”The gods brought you back an empty shell of a man.” Nasir jumped as Agron spoke and started to tremble with tears as his voice was so hollow so unlike the man he loved so.

”Hush. I love you” he repeated that over and over again until Agron fell asleep. Nasir grabbed the sword ready to strike as the tent opened. It was Spartacus, he breathed out in relief. Spartacus looked in anguish at the man he called brother laying broken on the bed. He moved over to Nasir that looked at him with painful eyes.

”Go, eat morning meal. I will watch over him.” Nasir shook his head violently in protest, Spartacus put his hand on his shoulder and looked into the dark pained eyes, ”go. Nothing will happen to him.” He promised, he watched as Nasir murmured into Agron’s ear that did not move or even open his eyes. He heard the words of promise, and quick. Spartacus sat down next to Agron, he put a hand on his chest. ”The Romans will pay for what they have done.” He looked as Agron opened his eyes and looked straight into his.

”Rome wont fall in our life. Nor will it ever, their numbers are strong and growing. What chance do we have?”

”We´re free.”

”Are we?” Agron murmured sitting up wincing Spartacus helped him, he looked down at his broken hands, ”they take everything from us. Your wife, my honor and weapons. I am nothing. They have taken everything.”

”Not everything.” Nasir said with force as he entered the tent with two bowls he put the bowls down and kneeled in front of Agron holding his face, ”you have me.” Agron growled and pushed him back violently.

”I have nothing.” Spartacus moved to help Nasir that jumped to his feet. ”Do you think me fool? You stand here with pity. I seek no such thing!” Agron growled angry shoving Nasir that moved to him.

”I do not pity you!” Nasir broke his lower lip trembling.

”Hold your tears. Stay with Castus with the man you desire so.” Nasir stumbled back as if he had been pushed away again. Spartacus put a hand on Agron’s shoulder.

”Brother, hold your tong.”

”You’re commanding me now? As if I was your slave? Should I bow? Go on my knees like the romans want?” Spartacus shook his head.

”I only want you to stop before you regret saying…”

”The truth? He means nothing to me.” Agron said harshly the words would speak truth if it wasn’t for his lower lip trembling that he bit down hard. Nasir didn’t care about the fact that he was crying, he moved quicker then Agron or Spartacus could react grabbing Agron’s face.

”I love you. Your my heart Agron do not try to rip it from flesh! Because you will fail. Nothing you say will make me leave. I am by your side and so will remain!” Nasir growled angry refusing to move as Agron tried to push him away. His heart was beating so hard in his chest, Agron looked away blinking back tears. ”Agron. Your mine. No roman fuck like Caesar will ruin us.”

”Agron. Rest. Eat. You will regain strength and wheedle your sword.” Spartacus promised holding Agron from moving he stood up and took the bowl pushing it against Agron. ”Brother, eat.”

”My brother is dead.” Agron said cold with one last shove Nasir fell down as he laid down and turned his back at the pair.

+++++  
Nasir stood next to Naevia both watching the run go down, it was beautiful. ”He still does not speak?” Nasir shook his head and swallowed back a sob, as his heart was ripping in pain for Agron. ”Give him time Nasir. He’s alive. Crixus…” her voice trembled, ”he’s alive Nasir. Like Crixus brought me out of darkness you will bring him out of his.” Naevia squeezed his shoulder in a loving gesture he smile sadly at his friend.

”I prey for it each night.” Naevia glanced at the man in the shadows watching them.

”Castus… do you want him? Do you stay with Agron out of guilt?” Nasir blinked at the accusation. Naevia looked at him waiting for answer.

”Of course not. I do admit. My eyes did in fact linger at Castus. I am in fact guilty of Agron’s departure. But its not why I remain at Agron’s side. He is my heart Naevia. He’s mine.” He whispered broken Naevia took his hand kissing it.

”Tell him that.”  
+++++++++++

Agron breathed shaky out as he moved to the opening of the tent, he had not stepped outside the tent in days. He watched the recruits fight with bitterness, it was a war lost. He walked towards Lugo that stood chatting with the women as he saw him he roared ”BROTHER!” Agron tried to smile but failed, Lugo brought him in a tight hug. Speaking in German ”where is your little man? I thought he never left your side?”

”I have no little man by my side.” Agron said cold Lugo shook his head in disproval Saxa appeared behind him speaking in their tong.

”Little man is made of stick and bone since the day you left. Here you are, and he is stick and bone. Brother you should make sure he eats… you should eat.” She pointed out touching his much leaner arms, almost all of his muscle definition was gone, he glanced down at his chest seeing ribs.

”Lugo has cooked. Eat.” Lugo insisted Agron shook his head.

”I have no appetite.” Saxa scoffed out.

”You’re more skeleton than man. If you wish for death there are quicker ways.” She raised her eyebrow at him as he moved to her, she stood her ground as she feared no man. Agron gestured to his body.

”Then help sister.” Saxa took a step back, Lugo’s smile died quickly both shaking their heads at him calling him every swearword in their tong. Agron scoffed out and moved to leave, Saxa grabbed harshly his arm. Giving him the sword he hissed in pain as he could not grip it and it fell to the ground.

”Pick it up and finish it yourself:” Agron moved to the sword when a foot stepped on it.

”Enough.” Spartacus snapped he did not understand their language but he understood the body languish of the Germans that he got to know through the years.

”Do not meddle in this Spartacus.” Agron said harshly.

”Nasir is looking for you.”

”Let that traitor syrian look.” Spartacus narrowed his eyes but Saxa was the one to strike first, she hit him hard the sword to Agron’s neck that moved to it, breaking the first layer of skin.

”Saxa enough!” Spartacus demanded.

”He wish for death. He deserves a warriors death by a sword.” Saxa argued as Spartacus grabbed her hand.

”Finish it sister.” Agron screamed in the top of his lungs in German, many froze looking at the drama unfolding in front of them.

”NOOOOOOO!” Nasir screamed running to them, he hit Saxa hard that growled at him angry, ”leave him! He’s not yours to take! OR ANYONE OF YOURS! HE’S MINE! MINE!” Nasir roared in the top of his lungs no one spoke or even dared to breathe. Agron panted in anger as he roared at Saxa in German that clenched her jaws backing away.

”TRAITOR!” he roared in German Nasir turned around at Agron grabbing the sword holding it to his neck Agron’s eyes snapped to his.

”Is this what you seek Agron?” Nasir asked shaky his eyes burning, ”is this it?”

”Yes.”

”Shame.” Nasir said with a dark voice so unlike his smooth voice. ”Its not your life to take.” Spartacus looked at Nasir that spoke with such authority it made him freeze in his tracks. ”Your. Life. Is. Not. Yours. To take.” Nasir repeated. ”Its mine.” Nasir pulled away the sword and Spartacus jumped in surprise as Nasir struck Agron hard with the handle of the sword knocking him out. ”Lugo. Help me.” Lugo did not argue as he threw Agron over his shoulder and moved to the tent.  
+++++

Agron panted like a wild dog in the bed looking at his hands that where healed the couldn’t clench them into a fist. He ignored Nasir that was cleaning himself, ”your turn.” Agron got up and sat down breathing out heavy clenching his jaws as Nasir started to clean him with the cloth across his face, ever so gently Nasir started to shave his face. He moved like a pliant animal as Nasir guided his body around as he cleaned him leaving kisses on his body. He shivered as Nasir kissed the spot on his neck that always drove him crazy.

He didn’t speak as he knew only Nasir would get mad, he grabbed the cloth trying to tie it clenching his jaw as Nasir adjusted his cloths and put his belt on, he felt like a helpless child. ”Morning meal, c’mon” Agron followed silently sitting down Nasir gave him the bowl he ignored the others that was looking at him. Naevia sat next to him eating in silence, he glanced at her. He remembered Crixus death, those months they spent together as a team had brought him close the Gaul and his woman. Before he could think he placed his hand on her knee she looked at him smiling silently breaking her bread dripping it in the soup and gave it to him.

His eyes fell upon Castus that sat across them by the fire, he looked down as Nasir followed his eyes movement and placed a hand on his thigh that he moved away but Nasir grabbed his thigh firmly refusing to let go. To exhausted to fight he chewed before dropping the bowl Nasir sighed frustrated but let him go back to the tent. ”Nasir. Let him be for the day.” Naevia said softly looking at him Nasir shook his head leaving.

Another battle was fought without them, Nasir waited for Spartacus and the others to return he glanced at Agron that stood there staring blankly into the mountains, ”we have freed many though the mountain pass.” Nasir said touching his back. ”We will join them one day.”

”And what would we do? Be goat farmers?” Agron snorted.

”You use to tell me about Germania, how you grew up there… perhaps we can find us there again.” Nasir said gently while touching every skin part his hands could find.

”I have not seen my country since was a young man.” Agron said, ”Duro spoke often about us going home. After Spartacus would help us be free…” Agron’s voice died out and Nasir kissed his shoulder. ”You do not speak German. Perhaps Castus could take you…”

”Hush.” Nasir said angry.

”Horses” Agron nodded to the path Nasir smiled at Spartacus and Naevia that rode towards them it quickly died as he saw their faces.

”We must evacuate now.” Spartacus roared.  
++++

Agron listened to Castus speak to Nasir, ”tell me to stay with you and I will.”

”Castus, My heart belong to Agron and it will away be so.” Agron took a step back looking down at his hands and moved away from the pair.  
+++++

Spartacus pulled Agron’s head towards his holding one hand behind his neck the other on his arm ”Brother. There’s no greater victory for a man than die a free man.” Agron snapped his eyes at him ”Live brother, find peace with Nasir in freedom. Please brother.” Agron nodded his head. He took a step back leaving Spartacus for his final battle. His eyes locked to Naevia that smiled at him and gave him a nod in farewell. In that moment Agron knew that he would never lay eyes on them ever again. Saxa cursed at him in German he couldn’t help but to scream.

”Bye my sister, I will see you on the shores.” She smiled at him and started to sing with Lugo as they left.

He froze as he felt Nasir’s hand on his shoulder but turned to see Nasir’s sad face he brushed back his hair gently.

++++  
It didn’t take long before they heard about the news, Agron sat next to Nasir that was crying, he put an arm around Nasir his own eyes burning. ”Nasir…”

”We lost everyone that were close to heart.” Nasir sobbed and looked at him.

”Not everything.” He choked looking at Nasir that smiled through his tears kissing him, ”come. Its a long way to Germania.”

THE END

so sorry hehe


	2. Heat from the gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my third fic!!! yey this is fun!!

The heat was unbearable, everyone was hiding in their tents from the sun, Apollo was not in a good mood. Nasir was burning but not from the sun’s heat but from a passion like no other. His own god kissing him with such warmth and heat his body damp and craving for more, he panted loud into the kiss his lungs on fire from heat and desire. He whimpered as his gods talented hands touched his skin greedy. His god broke the kiss and made their way down, Nasir had never felt such passion in the past. He prayed to the gods each night to not rip his god away.

His head arched back in passion his eyes watering in emotion of love he felt at each touch, the first time his god had kissed his way down and used his hot mouth on him, he had gasped in surprise and came in two second flat. His damp hair glueing on his face as he trashed his head to the side he had never felt such pleasure before Agron. The hot touch made him burn, he would not be surprise if there was flame from his skin from his heat. He pushed his lovers head down breathing harshly as Agron kissed and licked his way down, he pushed his head down and whimpered at the beautiful sight. He threw his head down clawing into that brown hair trashing his head like a man possessed.

He murmured a pray to his god that smirked against his stomach and started to kiss his way up. Nasir stroked his face lovingly and blissed out his thumb stroking over swollen lips. He felt a jealousy burn within him each time after, who taught Agron such passion. He would tease his lover that mention that he fucked like a god. It was true, his man was a sex god a passionate loyal one. And all his.

”Who…” he licked his dry lips, ”who taught you? How many have there been before me?” he questioned his heart pounding hard in his chest. Agron laughed at that and kissed him but Nasir had to know… he needed to know. He pulled Agron’s hair a bit harder then he wanted to but that jealousy was stirring within him. ”How many? How many have had your heart before me?” Agron raised his eyebrows in surprise.

”You have my heart Nasir.” It wasn’t enough, not now so he yanked the hair again narrowing down his eyes at the man he loved so. He was his, his god, his his his.

”Count them all. I need to know…”

”A few.”

”Count them all” he repeated, watching as Agron got up and purred some water to himself shaking his head, he sighed defeated as he could not deny him anything Nasir knew this.

”I was not born a slave to the Roman fucks, i lived in a village. The fucking Gaul’s… we had an understanding, they betrayed us and did not come to our aid when the Romans came to our village. I was twenty… i was married.” Nasir blinked surprise sitting up looking wide eyed at Agron that wiped his mouth from water.

”Who was she?” he imaged blond hair like Saxa perhaps eyes like Agron he wanted to snap her neck, he felt hatred for a woman he never meet. How dared she to touch his god?

”His name was Hans, he came from a ship from north when he was a young boy. We married…” Agron smiled sadly his eyes drifting away and Nasir felt hatred towards Hans. He imaged same blond hair and green eyes probably was flawless and did not own scars. He cursed the name Hans, Agron was his he would fight for him on the shores.

”He had your heart?” he asked in pain Agron smiled at him painfully as admitting this broke his heart.

”I loved him. He died in battle against the Romans, I found Duro and we where captured. We where sent to Rome… but on the way a man named Illoias a Greek man bought me and my brother, he was my second.”

”Did he have your heart?” Nasir asked again his body trembling.

”He was… my dominus. We do what we are commanded to do. We had an understanding, I did not complain and me and Duro where kept together. He was old and did not require much.” Agron said easily and sat on the bed next to him, Nasir reached to touch Agron that moved away from it, ”after he died we where sold and shipped away. There where some boy there in the cell with us, I do not remember his name. Then we were sold to Maharhet a woman. She had many demands, she wanted me and Duro at her bed.”

”At the same time?” Nasir asked feeling uneasy, Agron snorted and shook his head and then chuckled.

”No. She required Duro more than me. As I was not use to… women.” Agron looked at his hands ”she married and her new husband was not fond of her… extra activities. We were shipped to Capula and sold to Quintes…”

”Where there any in…” Agron looked almost guilty, ”is he here?” Nasir questioned more harshly. ”Who is it?!” he demanded to know gripping Agron’s arm that touched his cheek lovingly.

”No one have owned my heart. Just you Nasir. You have my heart all to yourself. Its your possession.” Agron said with such love his eyes glittering it made him feel such joy and power but that burn in his stomach was there even if Agron kissed his hands as if asking him to be gentle in holding his heart.

”Who?” he whispered resting a hand on his lovers chest as if to remind himself that he owned that heart to the end of times.

”The boy, Aaron” Nasir tried to remember then he remembered it was a former house slave, the boy had been looking in Agron in awe so many times but he had dismissed it as a boy’s crush now… he hissed standing up.

”I have trained that boy!”

”He’s at your age.” Agron said amused at his jealousy but Nasir shook his head at him, ”Nasir… come.” Nasir pressed his forehead against Agron’s breathing in with him. ”Now when you know my past, what is your past?”

”You know my past. My former dominus was my only. I was captured as a little child and sold to his house.” Agron eyes widen, ”i did not lay with him as a child, not until I reached youth. He was jealous….there could be no other. Chandra was not his first body slave there was another girl Cynia he killed her as she fell for another house slave.”

”I am the only one that you shared bed with other then your former dominus?” Agron asked almost in a whisper as he stood up he looked scared Nasir frowned and reached for his lovers hand that moved away and reached for his clothing.

”Agron?” he questioned confused.

”Then how do you know? He groomed you to his bed… and I… as soon as that collar was ripped from neck I…” he looked disgusted, ”I… Nasir…” Nasir shook his head gripping Agron’s face looking him in the eye.

”You hold my heart Agron. Just you. Always you.” He brushed a tear from his lovers eye that fell.

”How can you know? When you where never allowed to love, or share bed with desire?” Agron stroked his own face looking absolutely destroyed. ”I must be… alone with my thoughts.”  
 ”You do not need that! I am here by your side! Do not cast me away, this is my fault. My jealousy has torn us now.” Nasir sobbed Agron quickly took his face kissing him.

”Do not shed tears Nasir, I plead you.”

”Agron. You don’t understand! You… my whole life, i’ve been waiting for you! I dreamt about you Agron! When I first laid eyes on you i refused to believe it true! When you came with the wine… i still… i refused to believe the gods had heard my prays. The gods brought me you to me. Apologies that I have not embraced others in my bed like you, but i know what’s in my heart. And its you. Do not go. I plead you.” Nasir felt his body tremble and sorrow burn in his heart he could not stand if Agron would leave him, he felt his heart clench harshly at the thought he buckled over hand over chest.

”Nasir!” Agron gasped quickly bringing him in his embrace, Nasir clung on burring his face in Agron’s chest, ”apologies. I… you have my heart Nasir. As long as I live I will remain by your side, and together upon the shores we will walk and embrace brother again.” Nasir looked up touching Agron’s face.

”I want us wed. Like you and Hans where. I do not want to enter the shores and have you leave my side of vows to another.” Agron was about to protest, ”its my belief. I do not accept that Hans will have you on the shores, you will be mine.” Agron wiped his tears nodding and brought him into a kiss. ”Say it. I need to hear it.”

”We will wed. So when we walk the shores it will be us walking.” they settle the promise with a kiss. The heat was there and no god no Apollo could take it from them. The gods should tremble in their wake if they ever tried to take his god away with those thought Nasir brought their lips together once more.

The end


	3. Green Goat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second fic =)

Nasir smirked crooked raising his brow up in amusement as Agron growled angry, kicking like a child the table that flipped across the room. He moved to his angry lover that panted wildly, he grabbed the German’s chin blinking with love as he brought him into a kiss. His heart fluttered as Agron just melted into the kiss, he pushed away his lover that started to move behind him. He smirked and pushed him on their bed. Agron kissed him desperate like he would disappear any second.

He slapped away Agron’s hands biting his lip as he got up and removed his clothing chuckling as Agron ripped of his own and started to reach for him. Nasir grabbed the bowl with oil, there was only one thin circle of green in his eyes, he was so beautiful.

This happened more often then others might think, he knew they thought he was just Agron’s boy. Behind close doors Nasir had all the power, he pushed inside Agron enjoying each second, each thrust felt a privilege the privilege of having a man that loved him so. He laughed happily into Agron’s neck that was kissing and sucking his neck lazy, ”jealous of a goat farmer. I never thought I would see the day.” Nasir said almost giggling and kissed Agron’s lips hushing him from saying anything. It wasn’t until dawn broke Agron muttered.

”He has more goats.” Nasir just laughed.


	4. Green Eyed Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy at its ugliest.

Green eyed beast.  
  
His eyes narrowing down in fury and getting darker than any storm could ever accomplish, his lower lip bitten in frustration as his heart pound hard in his chest like a thunder. Stupid boy he sneered in his mind. Stupid boy with smooth pale skin, skin that wasn’t tainted with scars or battle. Probably pure, Nasir hissed low in his throat turning quickly as he heard a chuckle. ”Eye’s so dark, he’s beautiful is he not?” Saxa chuckled gleefully behind him Nasir shot her an angry look she offered a disparaging smile at him and left him scoffing while saying, ”Agron would be wise to choose the boy.” Nasir immediately walked over to the pair his nostrils flaring like a man possessed. Agron had his hand on the boy’s shoulder laughing carefree which made jealousy burn in his stomach even more as his lover was speaking in German. Of course the boy spoke German. Nasir growled his spear tight in his hand he could almost imagine how he would slit the boys neck.  
  
”Agron, a word.” He gritted out Agron turned to him his smile vaporizing from his face and becoming hard Agron turned his face to the boy.  
  
”Apologies, I will return shortly.” Nasir gripped Agron’s arm that narrowed his eyes down at his hand then at him.  
  
”Is this how you deal with things when it get tough?” Nasir snapped gripping Agron’s chin that slapped his hand away but Nasir gripped it again harshly, ”is this how you punish me? Castus speak to me and you fuck some boy?” Agron narrowed his eyes at him at Castus name.  
  
”Do not raise hackle!” Agron growled glancing around, Nasir raised his eyebrows insulted.  
  
”ME? You where the one that bashed Castus face in and vanished from sight! I could not find you!” Agron snorted and backed away from several steps showing his hands in surrender.  
  
”Apologies I didn’t mean to hurt your…” he never got to finish the sentence before Nasir struck him across the face hard. He heard murmurers around from others the boy moved in closer saying something in German and Agron glanced at him.   
  
”Stay away from him.” Nasir threatened in a dark voice advancing the boy who’s eyes widen and took a step back.  
  
”Little dog barks.” Saxa laughed which made others laugh as well, Nasir was in no mode for her he shot her a look before his hand reach to Agron’s belt and throwing a dagger at her that she quickly dodged but it cut her left cheek, Agron cursed in German surprised. People gasped as Saxa screamed in anger throwing herself against Nasir that was more then ready to fight her. Agron stepped between pushing both apart.  
  
”Enough! verlassen, bevor ich etwas, was ich bereuen tun.”  leave, before i do something i will regret  
  
”Sie besser zu schützen, seinen Rücken, denn wenn er es am wenigsten erwartet. Ich werde schlagen” you better protect his back, because when he least expects it. i will strike, Agron sighed frustrated Saxa spat on the ground and started to back away then looked at the German boy. ”You would be wise to surrender to desire. Agron is in good form.” Nasir saw red as he threw himself against Saxa but Agron’s arms where around him holding him with his strength and lifted him up. He moved the pair away from interested eyes Agron kicked angry the pot that smashed, Nasir licked his lips angry.  
  
”Did you already embrace him? Huh? Did you?!” Nasir questioned while pushing Agron that shot him a dark look.  
  
”Jupiter's cock your a fool!” Nasir was about to hit him again when Agron stopped his hand and locked his hand behind his back forcing their chest to smash together. He lowered his face his lips almost touching his.  ”You act like a fool for thinking I would ever love another. Your a fool, for ever thinking I would ever leave your side as long as I breathe. I must confess, this.” Agron gestured, ”is amusing.” Nasir narrowed his eyes at him but grabbed a hair full of hair and yanked him rather violently for a kiss. Their teeth clashed together neither cared, Nasir started to yank into Agron’s cloths that laughed into the kiss and stepped back. ”Not here, curious eyes would fall upon us.”  
  
”Yes here. If anyone cast a curious look they will know you belong to me.” Agron kissed him but steeped back offering him that beautiful smile of his.  
  
”They would also see cock bare” Nasir narrowed his eyes.  
  
”Come on.” He nudged. As soon as they entered their room Nasir didn’t waste any time yanking on Agron’s straps and growling frustrated as they wouldn’t budge. He yanked Agron into a kiss that moaned into is while holding his face. Nasir pulled slightly back removing Agron’s cloths as well as his own. ”Get on your fours.” He demanded nudging to the bed, he dripped his fingers on the oil next to the bed. Agron hissed slightly at the burn and Nasir bit him to distract him as well mark him, he gripped his hips firmly as he pounded into the flesh at first with passion, then anger and possession. No stupid boy or god themselves could take Agron from his embrace. ”Mine.” Nasir gritted darkly as he came collapsing on Agron that panted loudly.  
  
-  
Nasir was training the recruits with Naevia that seemed to be in one of her moods so he didn’t bother her. He had confided in her like anything of his hatred of the stupid boy, he half expected Naevia to scowl him or lecture him instead she muttered, one must strike with force at the thing that stands between your hearts. ”Nasir” Crixus said, ”train the boy.” Nasir half expected it to be that stupid German boy but it was just another boy. He sighed with relief, he saw Agron walk with Spartacus gesturing towards them he couldn’t hear them but he could suddenly see that stupid German boy that was in the background staring at Agron with awe.   
  
Nasir struck the boy hard that fell, ”again!” he snapped to the boy that pushed himself up. He glanced up and saw Agron put his hand on Spartacus shoulder and nodded his head in agreement Crixus got up talking to Spartacus, Agron rolled his eyes and jumped down and walked towards him Nasir smiled as Agron kissed him in greeting.   
  
”How are the new recruits?” Agron questioned frowning at the young men that where banged up he raised his eyebrow at him Nasir smiled.  
  
”They will learn. As I once did.” Agron nodded in agreement holding his sword and pointed it against one of the boys that almost pissed himself, ”or not.” Nasir offered amused and Agron chuckled.  
  
”Don’t forget to drink the sun is hotter than jupiter’s cock.” Nasir laughed at that bringing Agron to another kiss that smiled and rested his hand on his shoulder. ”I have things to attend, be good.” He slapped his ass and left Nasir felt happy again until he saw the young German quickly move to follow Agron. His smile faded and narrowed down his eyes at the boy he blinked as Naevia cried out.  
  
”BOY!” the German boy froze and pointed at himself, ”come here. Do not think you can remain within these walls without contributing. Pick up a wooden sword.” She demanded she walked over to him and said much hushed, ”sometimes recruits fall in training.” Nasir blinked at Naevia’s suggestion. He watched the boy intensely he walked over to the boy as the sun went to bed.  
  
”What name do you go by little boy?” the boy jumped at his voice.  
  
”Hans.” He almost whispered his blue eyes looking down, the boy where perhaps not older than himself but the battle had aged Nasir. He felt envious of the boy’s youth he gripped the boy’s face.  
  
”Do not think I have not noticed your eyes on my man. I will give you once chance only. If I find you near him again you shall not have a head to rest shoulders on.” Hans nodded his head backing away. ”No meal or water for you today… or tomorrow.” He snapped, Naevia ran after him gripping his arm.  
  
”Why does he still draw breath?”  
  
”I suspect Agron would not be pleased to know…”  
  
”He wouldn’t find himself knowing.” She gestured to the Roman captives ”perhaps one of those did it?” Nasir clenched his jaw.  
  
”No… I cannot.”  
  
”Do what feels right… I pray you do not lose your heart of weakened heart.”  
-  
Agron slammed his vail of wine against Gannicus that laughed loudly, everyone was happy and drunk with wine. Nasir laughed as Agron roared in German which made many raise their cups singing songs he could not recognize. ”HANS!” Agron suddenly roared. ”musstest du unsere Volkslieder singen.” Agron turned to him who’s blood started to boil. ”He has a voice as Apollo!”  
  
”And how do you know this?” he demanded to know. Agron pushed their foreheads together kissing him drunkingly.  
  
”He was a singer at his former dominus house.” Nasir snorted frustrated and Gannicus laughed at him pointing.  
  
”You act like a jealous wife! Come drink wine.”  
  
”Close tong! I am no woman.” He aggressive knocked forehead against Gannicus that just laughed carefree gripping his shoulder.  
  
”Apologies I did not mean to offend, let the boy sing.” Hans was in a corner scared Nasir shook his head, ”ah.” Gannicus stumbled towards the boy lifting him up on a table, ”sing!” the boy started to sing in German suddenly all the Germans started to sing including Agron that had his arm around him only pausing when he drank more wine. Nasir needed air he pushed Agron off and went outside only to see Castus that smiled at him and said.  
  
”You do not join the festivals?” Nasir snorted at that how could he drink and be happy when Hans where there. Naevia was right he should just have killed him. ”Come. Lets share drink.” Castus gripped his chin their eyes meeting he stumbled as Castus was pushed back. He looked at Agron that growled like a wolf at Castus, then turned to him.  
  
”You piss about Hans and here you are. In the Silicians embrace!” Agron stormed inside Nasir hot in heel that gripped Agron’s arm only to have it yanked free. ”Dumm syrian” Nasir knew that word he was not stupid he gripped Agron’s arm once again Agron turned to face him angry and Nasir rested a hand on Agron’s cheek and said.  
  
”Frieden, meine Liebe. Sie sind die, die ich liebe.” His lovers posture quickly changed so did his eyes that became so soft as his smile, Nasir repeated the words ”liebte” into Agron’s lips that kissed him hungry.  
  
”meine Liebe.” Agron muttered into the kiss both leaving the festivals behind them, Agron moved inside of him perfectly they where made for each other. ”How… when did you learn to speak German tong?”  
  
”Lugo… Donnar heck even Nemities… after much teasing.” Agron smiled wide. ”I must learn. Once Rome fall… I want you to take me there. To Germania.” His lovers smile was so wide and happy that it took his breath away. ”I demand you speak my tong to me.” Nasir laughed and murmured the words he had learned.   
  
-  
Agron sat hunched rubbing his temples as they discussed the plans for winter, the pirates where not always good on their words of bringing food. ”Let’s get rid off the Romans!” Naevia demanded once more Spartacus dismissed it repeating how he had given promise to Laetia.  
  
Nasir spoke up glancing at Naevia before locking eyes with Spartacus. ”Some promises must be broken Spartacus. We have to sacrifice the Romans or our people will be the ones that fall.”  
  
”Do you often break promises Nasir?” Saxa asked with her arms crossed, Crixus dismissed her leaning forward.  
  
”I am with Naevia and Nasir in this. Agron?”  
  
”Let the Romans die.” Spartacus reacted on Agron’s words that looked down Nasir knew Spartacus expected full back up in every decision he made from the German but Nasir had listen to Naevia she was on his side, he would need her on his side. To have her remain so, he had to murmur Naevias and Crixus worries as his own concerns to Agron’s ear at night.   
  
”Spartacus… I must agree with the others.” Gannicus said, ”the Silicians have yet to deliver full delivery of supplies as we paid for.”  
  
”Perhaps Nasir should speak with Castus. They are often in intimate conversations.” Saxa said with a dark smile. Agron quickly got up on his feet.  
  
”was redest du Schwester?” what are you talking about sister?  
  
”Bruder, kann man nicht immer glauben, dass die Syrer” Brother, you can not always believe that Syrian. Agron clenched his jaw his eyes dark with rage looking at Nasir that looked confused as he only picked up a word or two.   
  
”Enough! Speak in common tong.” Spartacus demanded, he turned to Nasir. ”You are close to Castus, could you deliver message?” Nasir blinked surprise at Spartacus. He stood up straighter his eyes flickering to Agron that seemed to boil.   
  
”I have only spoken to Castus twice, only briefly.” Spartacus put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
”Do this.” Agron looked at Nasir.  
  
”Will it be an intimate conversation?” He questioned angry.  
  
”Not now!” Spartacus snapped at Agron who’s nostrils flared in anger.   
  
”Yes. I will speak to the Silican. Agron?” He asked but Spartacus interrupted.  
  
”No. Agron would not be good company. Take Naevia instead.” They nodded as they left Naevia snorted.  
  
”Saxa, she speaks foul about you.” Naevia almost hissed as they walked the streets climbing over the Romans that threw themselves over their feets begging for food.   
  
”Yes. Her tong has become very poisonous. I do not know why.” Naevia laughed at that shaking her head as she kicked off a Roman.  
  
”She’s very protective over her brothers, she saw how your eyes fell upon Castus… I saw it Nasir. You where in fact flirting and swallowing his sweet words of nectar before Agron came. I speak only as a friend. Agron had right to be jealous, as do you. But I must insist that you be careful, a man does stupid things when he’s in anger. You do not want Agron to fall in Hans embrace of revenge or jealousy.”   
  
”I wont. Hans will die by my hand if he tries anything.” Naevia nodded her head in agreement.  
  
-  
”What did Saxa speak of?” He asked as he saw Agron sharpening his sword angry in their room.   
  
”That I could not trust you.” Nasir snorted at that, kneeling in front of Agron. ”Can I?”  
  
”YES! Castus… he did say sweet things. And yes it was nice to have someone to give me such attention, you have been so immured with Spartacus being his shadow… i do not say that as an excuse for my foolish behavior. It was a behavior of a petulant boy which I am not. I am a man. I am yours as you are mine Agron. I apologize for that. I do not want you falling in some Germans boys bed in anger.” Nasir looked into Agron’s eyes that showed all of his emotions that how matter much Agron tried to hide his eyes reveal them all.   
  
”I do not care of his hands upon you.” Nasir smiled stroking his hand against Agron’s chest.   
  
”Hans… he’s just a little boy… i desire no boys.”  
  
”He’s not older than me.” Nasir argued in good measure his eyes mesmerized at Agron’s beauty his hands stroking every skin it could find.  
  
”You are no boy Nasir. Your my little man.” Nasir laughed.  
  
”Call me that again and I shall turn from you.” He teased looking coyly at Agron that dropped his forehead against his their eyes locked together.  
  
”Than I shall turn the heavens and earth so we face once more.” Nasir blinked away a tear that fell he couldn’t help but to smile wide.  
  
”And I shall help you.” Agron leaned into his embrace.  
  
-  
They marched out of the city as winter released them from their grip, the people split into groups of those who chose to remain within the city, of those who chose to break into the mountains into true freedom and those who wanted to fight by Spartacus side.  
  
Nasir expected Hans to join the others, he was not happy to see Hans among the men that followed them. The young man would linger close in Agron’s presents, Naevia shot him a knowing look at Hans that smiled at Agron that helped him grip the sword in his hands. Hans smiled in awe at Agron that took a hand on his hip speaking in german to the boy, Nasir couldn’t hold it anymore. ”AGRON!” he roared people glanced at him he did not care, Agron left Hans holding his hands up in surrender his hands grabbing his face lovingly as he stood in front of him leaning his forehead against his.  
  
”I’m doing my duty, Spartacus told me to teach Hans.”  
  
”Are there no other? I would rather teach the boy then have you near him!” Nasir hissed at Agron in a hushed voice. Agron nodded his head perhaps sensing his desperation.  
  
”I will have words with Spartacus upon subject.”  
  
”Graditute.” He claimed Agron’s lips only breaking when he heard Lugo howl at the two Nasir quickly took opportunity ”Lugo, Hans needs training, Spartacus wishes it.” Lugo nodded clasping the boys shoulder that winced in pain Nasir grinned pleased and turned to Agron that stroked his face lovingly. ”Will you be at my side today?” Nasir asked as Agron took a step back observing the recruits with a worried expression.  
  
”Yes, these” he gestured to the recruits ”needs much training.” Saxa came and Nasir tensed up the pair had not spoke since their fight he looked straight into her eyes refusing to show fear or regret she ignored him.  
  
”Agron. Spartacus summons you.” He nodded and replied.  
  
”Train the recruits they need much training.” Saxa nodded her head and Nasir looked at her.  
  
”Saxa, I would have words.”  
  
”Syrians nectar do not tend to my ears.” Saxa spoke sharpening her knife against each other Nasir clenched his jaw.  
  
”You of all should sympathize Gannicus eyes fall upon the girl Sybil.” Saxa quickly looked up at him narrowing down her eyes at him, ”you share Gannicus bed. I share Agron’s soul. Do not blame me for reacting in a matter… my heart was at risk I could not bare it. I do apologize for having my rage inflicted upon you but…”  
  
”Save words Nasir. I do not drink them. Agron stand as a brother. You have his heart. I will not stand in your way nor should you ever stand in mine. Do not mistake me as your friend Nasir.” with that Saxa picked a sword up and walked up to a scared recruit.  
-  
  
”I would share food.” Hans said timid to Agron that ate his food hungry. ”As graditute.” He offered Agron held his hand up.  
  
”No need. Eat. Food is scares in times like these. I would have you fill belly.” Agron said lightly smiling at the boy. Agron knew that they boy harbored crush but he did not intend to light that flame so he smiled politely. ”I would wise you to not follow heel,” he ignored the boys blush ”my… Nasir do not favor such. I do not intend to make him feel unease with your company.”   
  
”I understand. Graditute for kind words… kind heart.” He smiled shyly and hurried off, Gannicus pushed him laughing.   
  
”The boy favor you. Should you not take advantage?”  
  
”Would you with Sybil.”  
  
”She should stay away like men such as me.” Agron raised his eyebrow.  
  
”Is that the only reason? Not Saxa?” Agron questioned curious looking at Gannicus that smiled carefree. As the man always seemed carefree in all things.  
  
”Saxa and I have not make any promises. I do not wish so. I am a free man to place cock in any cunt I please.” Agron wrinkled his nose at that and laughed.  
  
”I do not share sentiment. Nasir and I have many promises.”   
  
”Castus and Hans should then take notice.” Gannicus laughed shaking his head amused, ”Castus lust after Nasir…”  
  
”Castus is not among us.” Agron snapped angry. Gannicus smiled at that and got up patting his shoulder.  
  
”I heard the pirate joined our cause. He spoke to Spartacus before taking leave.” Agron got up to track Nasir down that was training. He gave his bowl of food to Gannicus that laughed at his worries.  
 ”Nasir!” Nasir smiled at him then looked worried at him.  
  
”What troubles mind?”  
  
”Does Castus walk among us?” he demanded to know crossing his arms at Nasir that looked at his confused and surprised shaking his head.  
  
”I have not heard anything upon that subject. Last I laid eyes on the Silician was with Naevia upon subject of food supplies. Have we not been over this? I only…”  
  
”I should say the same. Gannicus mocked that Castus and Hans…”  
 ”Hans? The boy disappeared did he break words?” he demanded to know, Agron shook his head frustrated.  
  
”Do not change subject. Castus…”  
  
”Did you break words with Hans?!”  
  
”Yes. He came with food, I told him that you did not…”  
  
”I? What about you? Do you desire his company?!” Agron sighed frustrated.  
  
”No! I told the boy that his advantages where not welcomed because you have heart. Now are you sure about Castus?”  
  
”I cannot be sure as I have not laid eyes upon the Silician.”  
  
”This is foolish, we act like child would!” Nasir laughed and kissed him.  
  
”Love makes a man mad! And meine liebe, you are my liebe!”   
  
-  
With one hiss and with one struck the spear ripped through the boys flesh his body dangling from the end of the spear. Nasir smiled darkly as he saw the life leave Hans body he dropped the boy ripping his spear out. Naevia stood by his side she gasped. ”Agron” Nasir quickly looked up at Nasir with wide eyes and then at Hans.  
  
”How… how could you do such a foolish thing? He was one of us.”  
  
”I warned him!” Nasir argued angry at Agron why would he care such? He was nothing, ”i have your heart have I not? Or did he?” he gestured towards the dead boy Agron wrinkled his face.  
  
”Nasir… what have you…” he sighed, ”you have my heart… leave him no one will question about his whereabouts.” Agron’s voice trembled slightly offering his hand to Nasir that clasped it and allowed himself to be pulled. ”I thought we left behind childish behavior!”  
  
”He provoked me! He said he loved you! That he would be at your side in Germania! How did he know about Germania? Agron? Speak!”  
  
”I do not know! I have not laid eyes upon the boy in some time being! Nasir! You have gone mad!”  
  
”Me!” Nasir snapped angry.  
  
”Yes! You killed an innocent boy! He is no enemy Roman! We shall never again bring up subject! Erase Hans from memory! Do not speak of foolish thoughts of imaginary slights!” Agron growled furious. Nasir blinked quickly and nodded his head in agreement Agron started to walk away and Nasir ran after him.  
”Agron.”  
”Nasir. Do not speak of this!”  
-  
”He has not shared bed for many nights.” Nasir said in anguish to Naevia that sharpened her sword looking at him in sympathy.  
”We all most answer for things we do. Hans is dead. Go to Agron and demand his ear.” Nasir nodded his head and left her. He tracked Agron down sitting with Spartacus he waited until they had broken words before standing in front of Agron. ”Battle is upon us. I do not wish out last moment to be in anger.” Agron snapped his eyes to him wide eyed.  
”I would never allow you fall in front of Romans shits.” Agron grabbed his chin, ”I am not angry. I am sadden oven events that led us here. We gave you sword to use and you did. Here you stand. Murdering a boy that stood by us.” Agron shook his head. ”I am sadden over the innocent lost.”  
”Innocents? Agron I was a body slave my innocents was taken from me long ago. Do I still stand by your side? Do I still have your heart?”  
”Until I die. And I shall wait by your side until we walk the shores.” Nasir hugged Agron close. It may not be perfect but it was what they had.  
THE END


End file.
